


if we tried harder (things would be better)

by orphan_account



Series: Buddy Snippets [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Buddy System Season 2, Confessions, Fluff, Light Angst, Link isn't a robot, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rhett isn't a star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rhett never found his former roommate cute. Adorable was a better word, Rhett decided.Rhett just wanted Link back.





	if we tried harder (things would be better)

**Author's Note:**

> part one of buddy snippets! enjoy :)
> 
> i wanted to write something related to buddy system, so i've planned out little one shots in a small multiple parted series called buddy snippets! i hope you all enjoy reading this series as it slowly comes out. :)

Rhett never found his former roommate cute. Adorable was a better word, Rhett decided. It'd been three days since Rhett took full ownership of his house, regretting everything he'd done. Saying Link wasn't his friend wasn't an understatement, he was Rhett's _best_ friend. If Rhett hadn't been silent, if they hadn't fought, if Rhett spoke up and told the truth, things wouldn't end up the way they did. Rhett knew he was to blame.

He just wanted Link back.

He sat on his bunk, wanting to see Link on the top bunk once more. Wishing Link were there, smiling at him every time they made eye contact, Rhett never had anymore regrets than he did now.

If he tried harder, things would've been better. If he broke the vow of silence, he didn't care if he'd get endless teasing from Link, he'd still have Link. He'd ask to keep Link.

He sighed as he remembered his former roommate. As simple and bland as he was, Rhett knew he was a good person. Link was someone Rhett wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with. He wondered if there was another universe where Rhett hadn't messed up. He wondered if he could go to that universe and hug Link and ask him to stay forever.

Rhett sighed, getting up from sitting on his bunk. It wasn't the time to be dawdling on Link. 

Link never mattered. Link never cared. Link wasn't cute. Link wasn't his friend. Link wasn't around. Link never mattered.

So, why did Rhett feel so empty?

* * *

"Three days, and you haven't been sending any reports to the scientists! They're complaining about how you won't send them feedback! Get your act together, McLaughlin!" Rhett's boss screamed, clearly agitated.

Rhett rolled his eyes. Did it really matter if he didn't do his job for a few days? Sure, he'd lose some money, but he needed rest- mental rest. "Sir, give an old man a rest. I'm tired."

"Tired? Is it really because of that, or is it because you lost that roommate of yours?"

Rhett's eyes widened. "How did you-"

Rhett's boss laughed, crossing his arms. "He's made you happier, I've seen it. You need to get him back, son."

Rhett chuckled. He couldn't get Link back, he already messed things up. "With all due respect, I can't. He wouldn't let me."

"Him? If he made you happier and tell the tiny man at least that much, he'll come back, McLaughlin." His boss smiled.

Rhett shook his head. "I already messed things up. Link won't come back."

"That's what you keep telling yourself. Have you ever considered how he felt when he left?"

Rhett froze. Link's heartbreaking farewell filled his head, tears filling his eyes. He knew when he had gestured he didn't consider Link a friend, Link was already heartbroken. He saw Link's expression, and how he wanted nothing more than to make Link smile and laugh. Rhett released a breath he didn't know he was holding in, remembering everything Link did that lead everything to where it was at the moment. Link's "goodbye" and how he said it haunted Rhett, and that was when it hit him.

Link was all he had.

He loved his Link.

"Uh, sir-"

"Don't worry, McLaughlin," Rhett's boss winked. "Get him back. Don't let him go."

That was enough to let Rhett run out of the office, hoping Link was still in the area.

He didn't know where to look, Link could be anywhere. He could be at the park, at the factory he used to work at, or with Vanessa. Rhett's options were limitless, and there was also the possibility Link moved out of town. Rhett's heart wouldn't be able to take it if Link actually moved out of town.

Rhett immediately spotted Link at a tree near his office, just _sitting_ there.

Rhett, having taken no mode of transportation besides walking, ran up to his former roommate. "Link!" He screamed, hoping to get Link's attention.

Rhett watched as Link looked up to look at the familiar voice, flinching as he realized who it was. "Rhett? What are you doing here?" Link asked, seemingly confused on how Rhett had found him.

Rhett stood above Link, taking in his features before answering him. He was as adorable as the last time Rhett had saw him, his eyes sparkling in the sunshine. His mustache still intact, his glasses highlighting Rhett's favorite part of Link's face, hid jawline more refined than ever.

Rhett wondered what he did to deserve to look at someone such as Link... what was his last name again? Rhett made a mental note to ask later as he moved to answer Link's question.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're sittin' near my office. I think I should ask what you're doing here." Rhett mentally slapped himself. _Way to go, McLaughlin._

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't notice actually... ah, I'll be out of your way. I'm sorry!" Link exclaimed, immediately standing up and getting ready to run off.

Rhett immediately grabbed Link's wrist. He wasn't going to lose him. Not again, not ever again.

"Don't be sorry." 

Link blinked, gulping as he made eye contact with Rhett. Rhett was aware his gaze was intense, but he didn't care. It was enough to get him to look at Link's pretty eyes.

Rhett loosened his grip on Link's wrist as soon as he was sure Link wasn't going to run away. "I was trying to find you."

Link, moving his body to fully face Rhett, tilted his head in confusion. "Trying to find me? For what? We already said goodbye."

Rhett teared up at that, wanting to never remember that moment ever again. When Link said his farewell, Rhett really thought he was going to lose him. But not this time, he was going to let Link know that he treasured his presence.

"Sure, we said goodbye, but that doesn't mean..." Rhett gulped, unsure how to continue. He noticed Link's expression, pleading Rhett to go on. With that, Rhett regained his composure. "That doesn't mean we have to leave each other. I don't want that."

Link's expression immediately changed into a frown, making Rhett want nothing more than to replace that frown with a smile he was so familiar with. "You don't want that? So tell me, Rhett, why did you say we weren't friends? Why did you deny that I was ever your friend?"

Rhett knew Link was on the verge of tears. His voice broke in between the two questions, and Rhett knew he caused such a thing to happen. If he didn't mess up, then maybe Link would be smiling, finally content with his life.

"I... I don't know, Link! I wanted the house because I needed a place to live in, but I didn't know it would cost our friendship," Rhett reasoned.

"You knew exactly what you were getting into once you posted that you needed a roommate. You _knew_, Rhett," Link hissed. Rhett was shocked, he didn't know Link as much of a fighter.

But there Link was, reminding Rhett of his mistakes. He was right, anyway. Rhett knew he would eventually get in trouble. He knew and he wasn't able to protect Link in the process. He got them both in trouble, he hurt both of them in the process.

"You're right, I did know, but what I didn't know was that I would get a best friend out of this!" Rhett exclaimed, embracing Link.

Link hadn't accepted the embrace, but went along with it without struggling, and Rhett thought it was enough to continue. "I didn't know you were going to be my other half, Link. When I wanted a roommate, I was lonely, looking for someone to fill that space. I didn't know I would find _you_. I didn't know I would regret not protecting you more, I didn't know I would regret putting you in danger of getting found out, I didn't know I would regret letting go of you!"

Rhett felt Link's slight touch on his back, an indication that Link was accepting Rhett's hug. Rhett hugged the smaller man tighter and whispered, "So please, Link... come back to me. Come back and be my best friend all over again."

Rhett heard sniffles, so he let go to look at Link. Link looked up at Rhett, smiling with tears in his eyes. Rhett wiped a running tear from Link's face, being careful not to accidentally smudge his glasses.

"Gracious, Rhett... I didn't think... didn't think you'd like me anymore," Link chuckled, giving Rhett a warm smile.

"Well, I like what I like, Link, and I happen to like you and your company." Rhett winked.

Link sniffled, letting go of Rhett temporarily to rub his face. "Gosh..."

Rhett watched as Link put his hands on Rhett's back once more, pulling them closer. Link went on his tip toes, putting his face close to Rhett's ear.

"I'll be your best friend forever. Until time ends, Rhett," he whispered, pulling back and looking away from Rhett.

Rhett smiled and made Link look up at him. He pushed a small strand away from Link's face and laughed. "We're such idiots."

Link nodded. "Mostly you, though! You were the one that caused all this to happen!"

Rhett winced, trying to smile at Link to avoid showing his guilt for his actions. As the best friends they were, though, Rhett knew Link knew something was up.

"You feel guilty, don't ya?"

Rhett shrugged. "Maybe. It was my fault this all happened, if I hadn't gotten mad at you..."

Link tip toed once more, kissing Rhett's cheek. Rhett immediately lost his train of thought, his face turning red. He might as well become a strawberry.

"It's alright, Rhett. We had a fight, we weren't thinkin' straight. But it'll be okay, yeah? We'll be okay?" Link beamed.

Rhett melted. Link was _adorable_.

"We'll be okay, Link. We'll always be okay."

Link hugged Rhett, Rhett returning the gesture. He felt so comfortable in Link's embrace, he started laughing. Who knew in a desperate excuse to mess with his landlord, he'd find his other half?

"By the way, what'll we do about the house?" Link asked, looking up at Rhett.

Rhett stroked Link's hair with one of his hands, thinking. "Well, we can buy a new house! With a good landlord that'll let us live together."

Link beamed. "Really, Rhett?"

Rhett chuckled, ruffling the smaller man's hair. "Of course, Link. Anything to stay with you forever."

As Rhett kissed Link's forehead, he heard a little chuckle from him. Link was adorable, and Rhett wouldn't have chosen anyone else but him to spend his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: rhinkityrhink  
as always, don't forget to be your mythical best! :)


End file.
